


First Day of School

by 17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17black/pseuds/17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn and Liam are married and it’s their son’s first day of school. Liam is nervous and Zayn is trying to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purgatorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorian/gifts).



> I also posted this on my tumblr harrysflackster.tumblr.com, if you want to check that out. I also have a chaptered fic there that I'll be posting here soon, so. This is not proof-read whatsoever, and it was written for a friend of mine one night, so nothing was planned. Hope you enjoy it either way, though.

The Malik-Payne residence was a total chaos that morning. It was Andrew’s first day of school and things were a bit all over the place. Liam had roamed his closet for his best outfit, yet still casual so it wouldn’t look too overdone, made him about five different lunches in case he lost a few (Zayn didn’t really see why he would lose them, but chose not to comment at the time), and given him a script of what to say when he introduced himself. Zayn had thought that was a bit too much, and figured if he actually read about himself from a note from his parents, he’d surely get teased for it. So, naturally, he had taken him aside and told him to throw the note away once he got to school and that he should just be himself. Andrew had seemed a bit relived at that; Liam’s stressing about making it sound like they were sending him into a warzone wasn’t exactly helping Andrew’s nerves either, so Zayn saw it upon himself to ease them a bit every now and then.

“Do you have your lunches? Got your note? You’re not missing anything are you? Where’s your backpack?” Liam fretted, sitting down on his knees in front of their son, fixing his clothes, even though there was nothing to fix.

“Liam, calm down. His backpack is on his back, and everything that needs to be in it, is there. He’s not missing anything, I promise,” Zayn sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back a bit.

“Stop fuzzing, he looks great,” he added.

Liam took a deep breath and nodded, before standing up. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right, you’re totally right. Let’s go, don’t want to be late,” he stressed, grabbing Andrew’s hand and hurrying out the door. Zayn shook his head, a bit amused by his husband’s antics, before following his family out in the car.

“No, Liam, I’m driving. You’re a nervous wreck and you’ll end up driving us off the road and kill us all,” Zayn told him, putting a hand over his to stop him from opening the driver’s door.

“But Zayn—“

“No buts,” Zayn said firmly, turning Liam’s hand in his and walking him to the other side of the car and opened the door for him,

“Hop in,” he grinned, enjoying Liam’s scowl. Before he closed the door for him, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, smiling against it.

“Ew! Gross!” Andrew shouted from the backseat, “No one wants to see that, dads!” he whined, covering his eyes.

Zayn and Liam only laughed and Zayn finally shut the passenger door and got into the car himself, gunning it to a start.

“You excited, Andy? Not many minutes till we’re there now,” Zayn pointed out, looking at Andrew in the mirror.

“Yes. Sandy’s in my class,” Andrew said excitedly.

“Yeah, maybe she’ll be your girlfriend if you ask her,” Liam joked, laughing anxiously.

“Girls have germs. I want a boyfriend. Boys are cool,” Andrew said, wrinkling his nose. Zayn chuckled, and Liam had, unfortunately, started muttering all the things that could go wrong. What if they tease him for having two dads? What if they laugh at his hair? What if he doesn’t have enough food? What if he forgets his note? Zayn couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at that. He took Liam’s hand and squeezed it, giving him an encouraging smile, silently telling him it would be fine. They’d always had that trait; where they could just look at each other and know what the other was thinking.

“We’re here!” Zayn said cheerfully, pulling up in the school parking lot. A lot of cars were already there, so it took a few moments to find an available spot. When they’d finally found one and Zayn had stopped the car, Andrew was quick to jump out of the car.

“No, wait, Andrew—” Liam tried to stop him, but he was already out. He hurried after him, quickly catching up with and taking hold of his hand. Zayn half hurried after them, having to make sure Liam wasn’t murdering his hand.

“Oh, god, my mouth is so dry. I feel like I drank sand. Do you want some water, Andrew?” Liam asked nervously, walking really slowly towards the main doors. 

“No, dad, but I think you need some,” Andrew giggled, wriggling out of his dad’s hand and running for the doors.

“Be careful on the stairs!” Liam shouted after him. Zayn stopped and took a hold of Liam’s hands, turning him around so they were face to face.

“You need to calm down, Liam. You’re more nervous than the kid. Everything will be fine, he’ll be fine. He’ll do great and he’ll make good friends. Don’t worry, alright?” he reassured him softly, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek softly. “It’ll be fine.”

“I packed him an extra banana,” Liam whispered as he wrapped his own arms around Zayn’s waist.

During the time they’d been there, Liam had calmed down a bit, but as the time came for them to leave, he got more nervous again. Zayn sat down on his knees and pulled his son close, kissing his forehead.

“Go get them, kid,” he said affectionately, ruffling his hair as he got up. Liam looked like he was about to cry. Zayn noticed he was getting a bit glassy eyed. He pulled Andrew in for a tight hug, muttering about all the things he needed to remember, telling him that if he needed something, he should tell his teachers to call them. After what seemed like a long while, Andrew pried himself out of Pete’s grip.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want us to stay a bit longer? It’s no problem, we don’t mind,” Liam fretted.

“I’ll be fine, dad. But I gotta go, Sandy is waiting, bye! Love you!” he said, beaming at them and waving excitedly before running off.

“Bye,” Liam whispered solemnly, as though he wasn’t going to see his son ever again.

Liam was quiet on the whole ride home, and Zayn held his hand the whole time. It wasn’t that Zayn hadn’t been nervous about this day; it was just that Liam was a million times more nervous, so Zayn couldn’t really show it as it would only freak him out more. And unlike Liam, Zayn really did believe it would all be fine. Andrew was a great kid, and there was no reason why he shouldn’t make friends. Heck, he even had a friend in that Sandy girl already. There was absolutely no reason to worry, and he really wished Liam would see that, too.

Arriving home, Liam walked into the kitchen, still without saying anything. Zayn found him sipping a glass of water and sighed. He sneaked up behind him and pressed loving kisses to his neck.

“Mm, know what?” he asked, his voice vibrating against his husband’s skin.

“No?”

“We have the house all to ourselves,” Zayn smirked.

Liam turned around, a grin playing across his lips, and he finally looked at ease. “That’s true,” he said, tilting his head to the side, pulling Zayn closer, lips hovering over his,

“You’re right; I think it’s going to be fine.”


End file.
